Protection detail
by hbsj
Summary: What the hell were Harry and Ron thinking "protecting" her from the boys of Hogwarts like some helpless damsel in distress! She could handle the attention very well, thank you very much! – Only Draco hadn't asked the duo for any help, he had much more pleasurable plans for Granger. M-rating for smut and language. A four-part fluffy dramione with a side of smut, arguments and hexes!
1. Part 1

**Protection detail**

 **Warnings: M-rating for language and lemony goodness.** **Also very small amounts of Harry and Ron bashing but mostly because they're doing the wrong thing for the right reason with regards to Hermione and their friends.**

 **A fun four-part fic that I finished quite a while ago. It's a seventh year fic with bit of romance, a bit of fun, a bit (or a lot!) of teenage-drama all bundled up with some lemons. It was a complete blast to write.**

 **I'** **ve written this fic in full and I will update every Thursday for the next four weeks.**

 **AU premise: In this story the second wizarding war never happened, Voldemort died trying to end Harry in Godrics Hollow but our trio had still had their share of trials and fun times at Hogwarts and are, of course, best friends.**

 **General info regarding the fic: There are two timelines which are divided by the lines throughout the fic, one is at the party and the other is following a longer dramione** **story: Hermione will be in first person, the rest is DM** **POV or third person. I hope it makes sense when you read it, otherwise please let me know.**

 **And I hope you** **ll like it!**

 **HBSJ**

* * *

 **Part 1**

Because of who knows what, Harry and Ron had always been unduly protective of me. It really was rather annoying. They discouraged every single guy who asked them about me. Why, do you ask? I have absolutely no fucking idea. When I _publicly_ found out about it due to a discussion regarding the Yule Ball and Neville talking a bit too freely during a seventh year inter-house party in the Room of Requirement, I completely lost it. Well, it was my public excuse to lose it. That we were at a large party didn't matter jot to me. Those two bellends definitely deserved it.

I marched over to where Harry and Ron were holding court to the five nameless bints around them. Oh of course, the boys could do whatever the hell they please but I have to be 'protected' from them. It clearly didn't matter to them that I was known throughout the wizarding world as the brightest witch of our age because apparently, I was unable to take care of myself when it came to romantic interest from boys. What utter bollocks!

I marched up to them angrily. "Are you two fucking kidding me?! Why in the name of Merlin's bleeding pants would I ever want all attention from boys diverted from me to other women?!"

"What?" Ron looked up gobsmacked.

"Uhm, I don't know…" Harry blushed scarlet.

I glowered at them both. They were standing almost in the centre of the room surrounded by a bunch of brainless bimbos who giggled _all_ the time. How they could stand the noise I would never know. It irritated me to no end. They both stepped away from their doey-eyed fan club who were all looking at me furiously. Diverting the attention of the two boys they wanted to spend time with was apparently not popular with them. Well, they could go to hell for all I cared.

"I am _not_ some helpless damsel in distress and it is _not_ your jobs to save from the big bad _bloody_ boys!"

"But 'Mione…" Ron tried to argue.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, so help me, I will hex you back to the middle ages!" She practically screamed at him.

* * *

Everyone around them were following the argument now, there were a lot of whispering and muttering between audience members. The argument was especially interesting to the many boys who had expressed an interest in the beautiful Gryffindor.

The sentiment regarding Hermione Granger had changed gradually over the years, in particular since the Yule ball in fourth year. Her two best friends were quite protective of her, they had told each other that it was because they didn't want her to get hurt, which had prompted her argument with Ron regarding Viktor Krum at the Yule ball. However, they also didn't want Hermione finding out about it. The boys in school had started noticing her at an alarming rate and in response to that, Harry and Ron had become even more protective of her. Again, without her knowledge. She just thought boys didn't invite her to Hogsmeade because they weren't interested in her, not because her supposedly best friends were actually discouraging them from inviting her.

She had come a long way from her too-large-front-teeth-and-bushy-hair-days. It wasn't that she had become a makeup-wearing-taking-an-hour-in-front-of-the-mirror kind of girl, she usually only accented her natural beauty with mascara and lip balm, but she also had a quiet confidence and she had finally been able to tame her bushy hair into luscious locks. Mostly thanks to a new fast working Sleakeasy's product that were much easier than the potion she'd used for the Yule ball. Her body was usually hidden under the voluminous school robes but when she wore muggle clothing on weekends it was much more on display in a t-shirt and jeans. Something the male population of Hogwarts had been quick to notice. In all, her beauty was understated and not in your face, you had to want to see it and they had certainly all seen it by now.

For one of the party's participants in particular, his sentiments regarding the witch had changed gradually ever since third year and he was now regarding the argument with barely veiled amusement. The magic around the fantastic witch was crackling with angry red sparks, her hair was flying and the tip of the wand in her pocket was glowing bright red, another sure sign of her fury. He wasn't really feeling all that sympathetic towards to two cowering men in the centre of the room, they definitely had it coming. He chuckled softly and the black-haired wizard beside him leaned over subtly.

"Do they know?"

"Nope" He said with evident enjoyment and his feeling of smugness towards the two lost causes increased.

* * *

Obviously, I'd had attention from the males in our school, it was only the boys _stupid_ enough to ask Harry and Ron for advice, who had been discouraged for real. I just hadn't known about it until it was pointed out to me recently. What my two best friends needed, was a lesson and a serious one at that. They were not to meddle in something that just might make me happy. Their misguided attempt to 'protect' me was not something I wanted or had in any way asked them for. Don't get me wrong, I love them dearly but that wouldn't stop me from hexing them from here to Sussex if necessary, because they definitely deserve it.

Harry raised both hands in front of him in a gesture of surrender, _damn straight_. "We were just looking out for you." He rushed through the words in case I decided to interrupt again.

"Explain. Now." My tone was clipped and deceptively calm and my arms were crossed in front of my chest. It didn't escape my notice that the eyesight several of the men in the room flew to my chest. Well, I was wearing a bottle green plunging halter neck party dress. But I didn't wear it for any of those I could see, I could almost feel his smirk though. I knew he loved it when I wore this dress. It reminded us both of stolen moments all around the school, particularly one night in the astronomy tower.

"Because we love you. We want you to be safe." Ron had now moved to stand beside Harry and was nodding his agreement frantically. Somehow, they both thought this was a valid explanation.

"Safe? Safe?!" I asked incredulous. "Really? You truly believe that attention from boys will compromise my safety?" My anger was barely under control.

Ron now seemed to think it was safe to enter the fray. "Well yes." He said it as though it was obvious.

"So,-" I tried to take a deep breath, trying to calm myself but the calming-part didn't work at all. "-I save both your asses repeatedly, I am considered the brightest witch of our age, I can hex circles around both of you and most of the people in this school without breaking a sweat, but still,-" My tone was scathing to say the least. "-you consider _school boys_ _crushes_ a dangerous hazard to me?"

* * *

She was in the library studying, of course. Her tamed mane cascading down her back. He hesitated. They had a very tentative friendship based mostly on sharing insults and a mutual intellect but he wanted more, he craved more from her. So he approached her, flopping down in the chair opposite her without asking.

"Granger." He greeted her. "It would seem that you need assistance with your potions essay. Didn't Professor Snape almost flunk you last week?"

It was a Friday night at the end of October and the library was completely empty apart from the two of them. Everybody else had other things to do it seemed, she wanted to study and he wanted to study her. Now, all he had to do was distract her from those studies and direct her attention to him.

"Malfoy. And no, I do _not_ need your help." She flipped her hair annoyed and returned to her parchment.

"Are you quite sure? You know I'm very good at potions." His smirked at her, plainly questioning her statement with his ingrained arrogance.

"You're just happy because you're besting me in one single subject and that's only because you are Snape's favourite."

"Yep, and I'm his godson too, don't forget that bit." His smirk widened and he put his feet up on the table she was working at.

"Whatever Malfoy, go away." She wafted at his feet, trying to get them down. He wasn't having that.

"No, I don't think so. See, you've made an error, right there." He pointed to the middle of her essay.

She read it over, it was clear she didn't think there was an error at all. "No there's not, I don't make errors."

"I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?" He winked at her.

Winked. He just fucking _winked_. The world must have gone mad but gods he wanted her attention. She stared at him, shook her head slightly, blinked and went back to her essay. Maybe he could rile her up. That was always entertaining. And endlessly stimulating.

"Speaking of first times, who was yours?" He leaned back and entwined his fingers behind his head.

"Excuse me?!" She looked just as flabbergasted as she sounded, that seemed like a conversation she did not want to have with him of all people. Oh well, she'd just have to have it anyway.

"Come on Granger, it's just you and me in here, I'll never tell anyone." His sing-song voice and smirk that rivalled the Cheshire Cat's obviously made her increasingly suspicious.

"You're up to something." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't want to talk to you, especially about that. Go away."

He leaned in and softened his expression, her pupils dilated and her breath hitched almost imperceptibly. Almost. Clearly she wasn't as impervious to him as she seemed. "No, I don't think so. Tell me, who was the first to get at you? Krum? Don't say the Weasel, please." He scoffed. "That would just be unsanitary." This definitely riled her up, her nostrils were flaring.

"That's none of your goddamn business Malfoy!" She yelled at him.

"Relax, relax, I'm just curious you know. Especially due to that protection detail of yours."

"Due to what?" She asked curtly and looked both annoyed and confused now. Perfect, that was precisely the plan. Though he would have liked an answer to his question.

"The Demented Duo are protecting you, you know. They are covering your every move regarding every male in the school. Well, at least everyone stupid enough to ask them for advice about you."

She snorted. "No, they're not, you're clearly wrong."

"If you don't believe me, ask almost all guys in your house. They've dealt with the cock-blocks that are your best friends since the Yule ball."

She looked absolutely appalled and he couldn't do anything but smirk widely at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your angle Malfoy? Why are you telling me this?"

"Mostly I'm just looking forward to seeing you hexing their balls off really. Especially since it would seem that you didn't know about it until now." He gave her a pointed look.

He was goading her on purpose. She was glorious when she got all riled up, magic crackling and hair flying. Seeing that had been a favourite pastime of his for a few years now but at some point, he wasn't sure when really, it had changed from annoyance and youthful bullying to fascination and intrigue. She was magnificent this powerful witch and it was definitely lucky for him that the Tasteless Twats had safeguarded her for so long, otherwise he'd have to compete with half the school for her attention. They had no idea of course, he was certain that they didn't even know that he was interested in her. Instead they thought they were 'keeping her safe' from their version of unwanted attention.

Comical really, he was sure they would consider him firmly lodged into that exact category. But in reality, he really wanted to claim her as his. She didn't know it yet and neither did her friends but she was definitely his. He'd been covertly watching her for quite some time now and by the time he stopped seeing her as a mudblood, he'd developed other feelings for her. One of them he could pinpoint very well, Granger was fit as fuck and it was a joy to watch her move. His other feelings for her were harder to identify but he was working on it.

The challenge was to ease her into seeing him differently, it had to be done slowly. He had been changing his way of acting towards her for the past year or so. At first it wasn't a conscious decision, he just didn't feel like being malicious anymore but that only applied to her. The Idiot Twins certainly weren't safe from his always witty remarks. Well, _he_ found them very witty at least.

"Shut up and go away. I'm busy." It would seem that she would have none of his banter this fine evening.

"Shame really." He changed tactics at the speed of light, a trait that could come in very handy. "You know, you need another book Granger, that one will only answer half that potions question."

Her hand slammed the table. "Why won't you leave?! Don't you have some crazy pureblood witch, with a side-plate consisting of expectance of excess, you need to court?"

"The optimal word right there is crazy Granger, they all think of marriage any time I merely look in their direction. Ugh." He shuddered for comic effect and it worked, she gave him a small tentative smile but her expression hardened only a second later.

"Leave anyway."

"No, I don't think so. You're clearly not on top of your potions essay, a lot of your questions are only halfway answered, see the fifth paragraph? That's only a part of the answer."

"But… Are you reading my essay? It's upside down." She looked both angry, confused and a little bit impressed.

He ignored her question. "Do you want my help or not?" No bullshit, she could appreciate that.

"Fine. Which book do I need?" She seemed resigned.

"I'll show you."

He stood up abruptly and started walking away from her. "You coming?" He didn't even turn around but he could hear her scrambling to keep up with his long strides. He turned down one of the aisles.

"Malfoy, why are we here? This isn't the main potions aisle."

He had a plan and for that he needed an aisle away from the main library, just in case someone was around, so he led her into the restricted section. Right at the bottom of the shelf in the back regarding dark potions was the relevant book. It was a small volume consisting of only about a hundred pages. He pulled it out and gave it to her.

"The Darkeste of Potions by Phineas Bourne II. What? Are you sure? Didn't he write Moste Potente Potions? I thought he'd only written that one book."

"I'm certain. This was written by his son, it contains some of the specifics we need to answer the essay Snape had set us."

"Why are you helping me? I would have never found this." She frowned at him.

"Why should there be anything in it for me?" He schooled his features to look as innocent as possible, it looked like she believed him, just barely, as she stated browsing through the book, her side turned to him.

After a few moments she was completely absorbed by the book, so he decided that there was no time like now. He moved to stand right behind her. "So,-" He breathed quietly at her ear and she trembled at the sound and his sudden proximity. "-it would seem that I _am_ up to something."

He was very close now, standing behind her while she tried and failed to read the book in her hands. He moved very slowly until their bodies were flush up against each other. She didn't move away, or hit him. He took that as a good sign. He lifted one hand and dragged her hair over one shoulder so her neck was exposed to him. Her scent was maddening but he had to stay in control for now. He moved his head so his nose travelled up and down her neck, barely touching her. She shivered delicately.

"Wha… What are you doing?" She squeaked. He could hear her shallow breaths and feel the shivers running up and down her body.

He nibbled her earlobe softly and her breath hitched. He smiled to himself, she smelled absolutely intoxicating. With that, he moved away from her and strode out of the library leaving her astounded and staring after him. "See you around Granger."

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think about the beginning of this new fic of mine!**

 **HBSJ**


	2. Part 2

**Protection detail**

 **Thank you all so very much for your amazing response to this little fic! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

 **Warnings: M-rating for language and lemony goodness.  
 **Also very small amounts of Harry and Ron bashing but mostly because they're doing the wrong thing for the right reason with regards to Hermione and her prospective beau's.****

 ** **Disclaimer: I own sod all of anything you recognize. The plot is mine though.****

 **HBSJ**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Ginny had thought that she and Harry would eventually get together and just before the end of sixth year they had finally started dating but after a few months Harry got bored it seemed, and he turned to his pool of brainless fans without a second thought towards Ginny. She had not taken the rejection well and Harry had been on the receiving end of quite a few of Ginny's impressive hexes. I stood firmly by Ginny, clearly Harry had been out of his mind breaking up with her and Ron sided with Harry, something about boys standing up for each other. _Rubbish._

There's always a silver lining though and in this case it was literally silver.

It seemed that the Slytherins had noticed Ginny's many charms and, impressive as they are, she got her pick of the boys in their rival house, something that had made Harry very jealous and Ginny very happy. I personally found the whole situation hilarious. She had dated two guys from the house not so successfully and the third was Blaise Zabini, they hit it off big time. After their fourth date, I didn't see her for two whole days and I was actively looking for her. A quick question to Malfoy did confirm that she was okay and that she was currently otherwise occupied with Blaise in the Room of Requirement. When she came tip-toing back through the common room late on Sunday night with her heels in her hands and her outfit from Friday still on, I grinned at her. "Good?"

She noticed me with a start and grinned right back. "Mind-fuckingly good."

* * *

I could see Ginny smirking behind the two boys and she winked at me with a wicked expression. It was obvious that she thought they deserved all the wrath they got. For some reason, Harry and Ron thought they were the crown princes of Gryffindor and therefore could behave exactly the way they wanted to. Clearly they needed to be disabused of that ludicrous idea. Just because your team won at quidditch, that did _not_ make you royalty.

Ron started spluttering, his ears turning red. "We did it for your own good 'Mione, these boys aren't any good for you!" He sounded indignant now.

"Indeed?" I tried to keep my tone neutral and just a bit cold. At least for now.

"We're your best friends, we just want what's best for you, you know?" Harry was pleading now.

"And you two are the best people in my life to determine that?"

"Of course!" They both answered at once and nodding as well, obviously certain that I would see it their way.

* * *

Draco spent the next couple of weeks distracting her as much as possible in as many ways as he could think of. He bumped into her in the hallways, he smirked at her whenever she caught his eye and he interrupted her almost every day in the library, there was no reason for her to get too comfortable.

He even found a handy little spell that helped him get her attention during classes, which was a feat all in itself. When recited, he could write little notes to her, without actually passing them to her, it would just be written on her notepad. That pissed her off to no end, she hated being interrupted when studying, which only made him do it more often. He was working on getting the spell to work in reverse as well, so that he could see her answer instead of just reading her comically outraged facial expressions.

Two weeks after the incident in the library, they got feedback on their potions essay. He got an O, of course, and so did Hermione it would seem. She caught his eye again and he raised a single eyebrow as if to say _I told you so_ , she grimaced and mouthed _thank you_ to him.

From that moment on, she was considerably nicer to him but he didn't want nice. He wanted the passion and fire and maybe something else, something more but he was still working on figuring it out.

* * *

"You really believe that? _You_ know what's best for me? Better than _I_ , or even my _parents_ do?"

"Not if you put it like that 'Mione, obviously." Ron snorted.

"Well then, enlighten me. What do I not know about, that you two know?" My question was an obvious challenge. Of course they didn't know anything that I didn't know, I had helped them both through most of their academic life.

Harry tried reasoning, clearly he could tell that a different path was a safer way to direct the argument. "It's not about that really 'Mione, there were just so many of the guys asking about you, we wanted you to have space for your studies."

"Tell me, what would you have done if I had fallen in love with one of those boys you've discouraged from pursuing me?" I could see quite a few boys perking up at my question in my peripheral vision.

"Easy. Persuade you to think that he was a complete git." Ron answered confidently, without hesitation and a bit of a shrug, not realizing that he'd said another very wrong thing.

* * *

"How the hell dare they?" I was marching towards him, seething from anger. It was late January and I had carefully watched Harry and Ron over a period of a couple of months only to have Malfoy's ludicrous accusation about them confirmed. _Bloody confirmed! What the hell?!_ Even Ginny had said that Harry had mentioned it once or twice when they were dating. "How the fuck dare they meddle in my life like this?!"

"I hate to say I told you so Granger." He smirked and gave me a scorching look. A look that heated me from within. "But I told you so."

"Shut up Malfoy." I said without much venom. I slammed my bag down on the table and sat down across from him with my arms crossed.

"What are you going to do to the Death-trap Duo now that you've gotten your confirmation?" He seemed genuinely curious but I was suspicious about his motives, so I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I am so going to make them pay at some point."

We were in the library again but for once _I_ had sought _him_ out. It was another Friday evening and I needed someone to vent to. My only other option was Ginny but she was currently ensconced with Blaise in the Room of Requirement again and was unfortunately not available for listening to my bitching or joining me in my bitching.

"Is this the only reason that you chose to interrupt my studying this fine evening Granger? Or did you have other-" He hesitated and the ghost of a smile grazed his lips. "-more interesting ideas?"

I gave him an angry look. "You're the one who told me about this. It's rubbish, that's what it is. Why do they think they have any right to do anything like this?!"

"You're getting all worked up Granger." He said very dryly but with a very distinct glint in his eyes. It was hard to decipher.

I stood up and turned my back to him. "Whatever Malfoy. I'll go then."

But I didn't move. I was bluffing because I _really_ didn't want to go. His subtle continuing attentions these past months had made me so painfully aware of him in every single thing I did. I'd even started dressing for him, hoping that he'd like the way I looked. I liked him, a lot. It was ridiculous really, especially now that he clearly didn't want me here. I didn't know what else to say to him. Usually he was the one who initiated most of our conversations.

I didn't hear him move but all of a sudden he stood behind me again and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me to him so my back was to his chest. "You know, you're _very_ sexy when you're pissed Granger."

"Sod off Malfoy." My voice sounded breathy, even to my own ears.

"You came to me to bitch and moan about those Pestering Prats you call your best friends. I was here first you know, so I won't be leaving. Besides,-" He leaned in to whisper in my ear. "-I'd much rather hear you moan in a very different way." He pulled me closer to him and started snaking his arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck slowly.

I faltered. He was _so_ close. Again. And I didn't move an inch. I didn't _want_ to move.

His scent was subtle but it was there all the same. A hint of citrus and cedar soap along with his own musk, it was so subtle yet so powerful that it was making me oblivious to the world beyond his embrace. The fact that we were in the library, a very public place in school, was a non-issue for me at this point. I could feel his erratic heartbeat in my back, betraying his outward manner of calm and collected.

He started to kiss and suck my neck lightly, setting my nerve endings into overdrive and I leaned into him, feeling elated that he hadn't just been toying with me for months and months on end. His attentions were becoming more urgent and I could almost sense his need. My need for him felt explosive. A need that had been sparked and festering inside of me since that night when we first stood like this. I now saw him very differently than I had before.

Truth be told, I had seen him differently for more than a year now. Ever since the malevolence in his insults had vanished, I started noticing other things about him. It was fascinating at first, discovering those new layers to him but over time it had become a necessity to me, discovering those new sides of him. One, he was human and not just a pureblood coldblooded robot. Two, he was wickedly handsome and I had caught myself staring at him in class and in the halls more than once. Three, he had a great sense of dark sarcastic humour but paired with his intelligence it was extremely sexy and very tempting.

He brought me back from my short reverie with sharp bite to my earlobe, which he then soothed by nibbling on it gently. He exhaled softly and the small hairs all over my body stood up. I couldn't help myself, I turned around in his arms to face him.

He took one look at my lust filled eyes, groaned and lifted me up from the ground completely and slammed my back into a nearby wall of books. His eyes were darkened with desire and his tongue slowly dampened his lips. I was transfixed by him. I put both legs around his waist and I could feel his hard length boring into my core, he flexed his hips and I moaned loudly.

He decided this was a good time to shush me, _the absolute bastard_. "Schhh Granger, we're in the library, remember?"

I smacked his arm about to scold him when he distracted me with another roll of his hips. "Oh Gods." I couldn't stop my moaning this time, even if I had tried, and I threw my head back to give him better access to my neck.

He sighed and chuckled. He decided to accio his wand wordlessly and started to ward off our aisle quickly, never losing his grip on me nor removing his lips from my throat. "Just so you know, we're going to need these silencing spells." He promised huskily in my ear and I couldn't stop the quake that kissed its way down my spine and burst into the heat that had gathered slowly at the apex of my thighs. I almost felt like the prey caught in hypnotizing gaze of the predator.

"Y… you do realize that we are in public, r… right?" I managed to keep the stammering to a minimum, I'd never been this intensely aroused before. My aching need for him growing by the second. And, from what I could feel very prominently, so was his.

"Well, you see Granger, I've got a sneaky suspicion that you actually don't mind a bit of exhibitionism, or am I wrong?" He was speaking quietly into my throat, I could feel his breath ghosting my skin and it was wreaking havoc to my insides. No one knew that or had ever guessed that about me. Everyone always assumed that I was so prim and proper. I was always cast as the goody two shoes Gryffindor, always assumed to be a prude. However, being intelligent and eager for knowledge didn't cancel out a healthy sexual appetite. At least not in my case.

"Uhm, no, you're not wrong. Just very observant it would seem." I sounded completely breathless, playing hard to get was obviously way out the window by now.

"You'd be surprised what I've noticed when it comes to you."

And before I could respond to that puzzling statement, his lips were on mine, warm, soft and firm all at once, his tongue stroking the seam of my lips, begging for entrance and I gave it to him oh-so-willingly while he rolled his hips deliciously again and again.

At the contact, my body immediately burst into fiendfyre, burning up with desire for him. "Please. I need you."

* * *

She erupted with blatant fury and red sparks crackled around her body. "I won't say this more than once, this is not a topic that is up for discussion Ronald! You will both stop meddling in my life as of right now!"

Harry scowled at her furiously but seemed to take in what she said. The Weasel, however, weren't exactly catching on as well as his happy little helper. He was blustering and spluttering angrily. There was a rumour going round school that he liked her, maybe that had been the original motivation behind his apparent want to protect her. To keep her all to himself. Well that wasn't going to happen. She most definitely did _not_ belong to the Weasel.

The mood at the party seemed to be turning slowly mutinous. Most of the partygoers were very unhappy. He glanced around the room to find of the boys in his year glaring at Moronic Midgets being shouted at, and most of the girls had sullen looks that darted between the fiery witch and the rest of the boys in the room.

"We will not!" Weaselby shouted indignant. "This is for you own good you know!"

He laughed, the Weasel was hell bent on ensuring his own doom and he was taking Wonderboy with him. A few people nearby were looking oddly at him, he usually never laughed around other people but who the fuck cared. This was turning out to be a great evening. Who knew this party, that he really hadn't wanted to attend in the first place, would become so very interesting?

* * *

 **Please leave a little review for me!**

 **HBSJ**


	3. Part 3

**Protection detail**

 **Warnings: M-rating for language and lemony goodness.  
 **Also very small amounts of Harry and Ron bashing but mostly because they're doing the wrong thing for the right reason with regards to Hermione and her prospective beau's.****

 ** **As requested, this chapter is only smut, don't read if you're not old enough! And if you don't like smut then don't read this one. Or you could just skip the the last few paragraphs.****

 ** **And thank you so much for your favs, follows and comments! I love them all!****

 ** **Note to all of the followers of The Yoga Instructor: I'm working on the next chapter, it should be up next week :-D****

 **HBSJ**

* * *

 **Part 3**

With my husky uttering, everything happened almost in slow motion. Time seemed to slow down and every single burning sensation was elevated to excruciating heights. He still had his wand close by and he vanished my knickers while kissing me deeply, I gasped at the feeling of being exposed like that in public even if it was under my skirt, it was exhilarating. I couldn't have stopped this even if I had wanted to and I most certainly didn't want to. I was completely overcome by my want for him, I was aching for him and I _needed_ him to soothe my ache.

He had me pinned between him and the wall of books, my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and then his hands began to wander in earnest, lingering here and there, drawing small circles every now and then. His hands strayed towards my robes. "You are wearing far too much clothing for my liking Granger." He almost whispered into my neck. I inhaled sharply at his dark words.

He then proceeded to slowly unclasp my outer robes and place them carefully on the floor. He was unbuttoning my shirt when I realized I was holding my breath. He was moving at an agonizingly slow pace and all my senses were so heightened by his mere proximity. He was taking his time, he looked like he was almost savouring it.

"Wha… What about my tie?" I asked stupidly as he opened my shirt but carefully took my tie from the collar and placed it around my exposed neck, I must have lost my mind somewhere between the kisses and the wonderful rolls of his hips.

"I like it on you, my lovely Gryffindor but I'll like it even more when you're only wearing that and that sexy skirt of yours. You've been my maddening fantasy for quite a while Granger." He hummed while suckling my throat gently.

I gulped and my body reacted on its own accord, I felt damp and hot and his words only made it worse. His endearment felt so right coming from those beautiful tempting lips of his. I was so ready for him but still, he was taking his sweet time with my undressing. It was completely frustrating but as I looked up and caught his eyes, I could tell that that was exactly the way he wanted it. He wanted me absolutely desperate for him. The devilish smirk on his perfect face made me almost crumple if he hadn't been the one holding me up.

That was the moment I decided to take some control back. I proceeded to divest him of any items of clothing that I could reach, his outer robes went first, then his tie and his white button up. He was nothing short of glorious. I knew I was ogling him but I couldn't help it, he was just perfect in my eyes. His eyes, those molten quick-silver eyes were showing nothing but heat and lust and gods I wanted him. His skin looked like pale moonlight, his many sinewy muscles rippled subtly with every languid movement and it was a glorious sight.

He had finally opened all of my buttons, pulled my shirt to the sides and was now exploring my blue lace lingerie bra. He cupped my breasts with both his hands and moved his thumbs over my sensitive erect nipples in perfect synchronization. I arched my back and my head fell back against the books. He pulled the thin fabric of my bra down and repeated the motion. The feeling was incredible.

"Do it again." I commanded, panting like a dog in heat. Well, there was no doubt about the fact that I was very much in heat with him.

He obeyed once, twice, thrice and my moans became louder every time he caressed my nipples.

The next time I peaked up at him, I realized my shirt and my bra had magically vanished from my body and had joined the growing heap of discarded clothing on the floor. Now I was only wearing what he'd told me about a minute or so ago, my tie and my pleated skirt and it felt like I was on fire.

He gently placed my feet on the floor again as I leaned against the bookcase and stepped back just to watch me with hooded eyes. I didn't think I had ever felt this flushed and scorching hot before.

"Granger… You look gorgeous." He said it like a prayer before walking to me and kneeling down. I was unsure what he wanted me to do for a moment before he disappeared underneath my skirt and started licking my core like a man possessed.

It was undeniably heaven.

And I couldn't possibly stop the moans escaping me.

He had used his hands to keep my hips in place but one of his hands moved. I could feel his nimble fingers dotting their way up my inner thigh and all I could think was _yes yes yes!_ I might have said it out loud because he chuckled as he suckled my clit. That almost had me screaming and I tried _so hard_ to keep quiet, we were in the library for Godric's sake!

He withdrew slightly and I could feel his slightly rough knuckles grazing my soaking slit, why the hell wasn't he doing anything? It was driving me absolutely crazy.

Suddenly he surged forward, licking, sucking and even biting gently, while one of his fingers worked its way ever so slowly into my tight channel. He groaned when I clamped down on him and I whimpered when he withdrew that finger only to add another. The feeling of his fingers inside me felt _so good_. I almost choked at the thought of _him_ inside me.

I could feel my body tightening, something in my stomach coiled and I instinctively tightened my slit, aching for more friction. It made me thrash my head from side to side moaning and whimpering loudly. I had long forgotten all about us being in a very public place in the school.

To my great consternation he removed those spectacular fingers of his and I wanted to huff but before I'd even gotten the sound out, he lifted both of my legs to rest on each of his shoulders so my body was completely supported by his and the bookcase behind me. He supported me by placing his hands on my arse and then he started eating my pussy in earnest, his fantastic tongue and sculpted lips seemingly everywhere in my soaked folds at once.

He then sneaked those two fingers in me again and the sensation was almost too much. My hips bucked over and over. was riding his face and his fingers and it was the most amazing feeling. I entwined my legs behind his head, forcing him closer to my core as he brought me to that beautiful peak.

It was pleasure.

It was exquisite.

And I shouted his name loudly as I came, trying desperately to muffle my pleasurable sounds by putting my fist in my mouth as the waves of pleasure forced their way through my every limb and nerve ending.

* * *

She came hard.

So spectacularly hard and he loved every single fucking second of it.

Hearing her shouting his name was bloody well almost his undoing because it just sounded so fucking sexy coming from her soft lips. He had released his straining cock from the confines of his pants because it just hurt to much to not have it freed.

He lapped at her all during her orgasm, he made sure that she got everything out of it, that she was so spent and so satisfied that she wanted him to do it again and again, because he _needed_ way more than this.

How and why all of those guys in schools hadn't claimed her attention and just told the Dipshit Duo to go fuck themselves before was a mystery to him but he couldn't be happier about it because now she was here _with him_ and she tasted like bleeding heaven and happiness and something else (what _was_ that?) all rolled into one.

After a few minutes he could feel her sagging, so he sat her down straddling his lap as gently as he could. She smiled at him, leaning on him. "Draco, that was amazing." She panted, out of breath and sated.

He smirked at her and shrugged. "Of course it was." She smacked his arm playfully.

"You can be a real prat you know."

"I know but I like you all the same." His heart was pounding in tune with his achingly hard cock, he wasn't used to putting himself out on a limb for anyone and he hadn't meant to say that, it just sort of slipped out. She peaked down as she felt his oozing length bob against her thighs.

Then she did something that he would always cherish her for. She raised herself off him slightly, placed his cock where she wanted it and impaled herself on him. He groaned gutturally, bruising her thighs most likely to keep himself from spilling his seed right then and there. Her arms went around his neck and she kissed him so deeply. Only then did she lean in and whispered so close to his ear as her nails scraped across his scalp. "I like you too Draco." Her voice was so breathy. "Now please fuck me."

She was so tight and when her walls fluttered around him, he let out a groan of both pleasure and frustration. He could feel his balls tightening, readying for his impending orgasm but he gritted his teeth and tried desperately to keep it at bay.

This woman was heaven and hell all rolled up into one and she was just so fucking _perfect_. He would never truly be able to keep up but he would try his damndenest and if he could, he would never let her go.

He helped her move above him, entranced by the tie nestling between her perfect breast, the rosy peaks were hard and rubbing against his chest every time they moved. He bent down slight to take one hard nipple in his mouth and her moans increased to a single drawn out breathy whine, their movements turned faster and more frenzied. He gripped her hips tightly and met her thrust for thrust.

He tried to contain himself, to _not_ come before her but he needed to push her over the edge now, he was sweating from the exertion and he was _so_ close.

He bit down gently on her nipple as he flicked her clit at a fast pace. She arched her back, stiffening and yelling. "Oh my gods! Draco!" Not hearing much of it, he tumbled over the edge right after her, groaning and moaning himself, savouring the moment and loving having her right there with him.

* * *

At one side of the room, five seventh year boys were talking quietly while watching the scene in the middle of the room. Hermione Granger was nothing short of glorious. The angry crimson halo around her fit frame served to only heighten her appeal to these five young men. They were from three houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"What the hell? They lied?" Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff frowned annoyed.

"Those two fuck-heads, I knew I never should have asked for their advice." Dean Thomas from Gryffindor scowled deeply. After he and Ginny had broken up, Hermione had caught his eye and just to make sure that he got off on the right foot with her two best friends and his room-mates, he had asked them for advice regarding asking her to Hogsmeade. Obviously, he hadn't received the advice he had been looking for but had been brushed off with a casual 'She doesn't like you like that mate, she told us just last week' and a shrug from Ron and Harry.

Seamus Finnigan, also from Gryffindor, was standing beside his best friend cussing loudly. "The rat bastards! I've been asking about her for years!"

Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw were looking very pissed off, they were both swearing and muttering under their breaths. They had done the same as Dean, tried to start off on the best foot with Hermione and her closest friends and they had got nothing to show for it other than mean jokes and snubs from Harry and Ron.

Needless to say, the two Gryffindors on the spot in middle of the Room had more wrath coming for them than just from the spectacularly irate witch in front of them.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **HBSJ**


	4. Part 4

**Protection detail**

 **Warnings: M-rating for language.  
 **Also very small amounts of Harry and Ron bashing but mostly because they're doing the wrong thing for the right reason with regards to Hermione and her prospective beau's.****

 ** **This is the end of this one, I currently have no plans to expand this fic but if you like it, then you might also like my other larger multi-chapter fic: The Yoga Instructor, that one still has a while to go :-)****

 **HBSJ**

* * *

 **Part 4**

We sat on the floor in the library in the post bliss of our very first and very heated sexual escapade. Well, I was sitting on his lap and he was sitting on the floor, absentmindedly toying with a lock of my hair. We were covered by his warm fur-lined winter cloak and his fantastic scent was all around me. It felt very good to sit like this with him, natural even.

"So, I'm going to assume that you weren't a virgin before this."

I pulled back slowly and narrowed my eyes at him. "Nice Malfoy, way to kill the mood." I said deadpan.

"Whatever Granger." He scoffed softly, kissing the corner of my mouth languorously. "So, were you?"

"No. But only once before this." My blush was prominent as I answered.

"Please don't tell me it was the Weasel, I beg of you." His tone was flat to say the least. I giggled and he gave me an annoyed look. I and almost contemplated lying to him just to see his reaction but I thought the better of it, it wouldn't be very nice and I was a bit wary of his reaction to that specific lie.

"It wasn't."

He raised his eyebrows at me, wanting me to continue. I didn't, just to see if he really wanted to know and after a moment he prompted. "Who then?"

"Do you really want to know?" I smirked at him, well, it was my best version of the smirk he usually gave me.

"Well yes I bloody well do want to know since I asked." He gave me a very annoyed look but his voice was still soft.

I threw my hands up in defeat but the small smile lingered on my lips, because the blonde in front of me was jealous and I relished it. "A muggle boy from my neighbourhood back home during one summer. I didn't particularly fancy a repeat of that experience."

He hugged me closer. "His loss is my gain, you're a great fuck Granger." He winked at me, now with all good humour restored and looking very much out of character with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, you know just what to say to make a girl feel special, don't you?" I fake-huffed and he laughed. A carefree laugh that suited him so well, even if it was odd to see this new side to the usually stoic and arrogant Slytherin. But maybe he was different in private or maybe, just _maybe_ , he was just different with me.

* * *

Every eye in the room was on me as I, without hesitation, fired a nasty boil-hex of my own invention wordlessly at them both. A hex I knew would be especially difficult for them to get rid of, even with Madame Pomfrey's help. Harry and Ron yelped loudly and started cursing while angry red boils were sprouting everywhere on their skin. Literally _everywhere_.

I had told Harry about this hex once not that long ago. "Merlin! Oh no! I know this hex!" He winced audibly and his eyes went wide. "'Mione, no, please, you didn't."

"You better believe your sweet meddling arse I did, Harry James Potter."

"But these won't go away for weeks!" He was pleading now, looking very pained and very desperate.

"I know." I said smugly. "That's why I _love_ this precise hex." I gave him a very self-satisfied smile, while watching his fan club approaching him cautiously. They looked appalled at the state of his newly marred skin. They wanted to soothe him but wherever they touched him, more boils would appear. He cried out and cringed away from them. Well, the small change I'd made to the hex appeared to be working brilliantly. I was sick and tired of those mindless bimbos fawning over Harry and Ron every chance they got. It wasn't anything close to jealousy, it was mainly annoyance that we couldn't have a single conversation anymore without those bloody giggles following us everywhere.

"But 'Mione!" Ron spluttered and winced in eaqual measure. "Ouch!" He winced as a large angry boil emerged onto his bottom lip. "I was going to ask you to move in with me!" His voice was a bit muffled now.

I just frowned and shook my head at him. "What the hell are you on about Ron?"

He winced again but seemed to determined to speak his mind. "You like me and I like you, simple."

She pinced the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "No Ron, I don't like you like that, you're just my friend and I will not move in with you."

He rolled his eyes and gave her an annoyed look. "'Course you will, I've got a plan and everything." His fan club looked very put out at his words. With the way he spoke, he strongly implied that they were just a pass-time for him.

"Ronald. Listen to me very carefully." I spoke forcefully but quietly. "I. Will. Not. Move. In. With. You." I punctuated every word as clearly as I could.

He just rolled his eyes at me again, obviously choosing not to listen to me properly but clearly deciding to let it go for now. He would learn that he was _not_ the most important man in my life in just a moment from now.

* * *

As the spring flew by and summer came closer, their relationship changed from just bickering, studying and sex to bickering, studying, sex and more. So much more. They enjoyed spending their time together arguing, kissing, studying, talking, fucking, reading, the list was endless really.

Their first actual date took place in the astronomy tower one Saturday evening in the spring, he was waiting for her nervously and when she turned the corner, his breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely stunning. She wore a fitted plunging halter neck bottle green dress with a short flirty flaring skirt. Her shoes were nude platform pumps that accentuated her toned legs and she wore very little makeup. Her hair was cascading down her back and only her eyes betrayed how nervous she was. Her eyes flicked from appreciating him to the picnic he had created for them, her eyes widened in surprise and she smiled happily.

Instead of having a sit-down dinner, he had arranged something different thanks to the house elves in the kitchens, especially his former house elf Dobby. He had placed a large soft rug on the cold stone and then strewn it with different size pillows all in different shades of his favourite colours, blue and green. In the middle of the rug he'd placed a low table groaning under all of the food on it, along with elf-made wine, pumpkin juice, and sparkling and still water. He'd cast warming charms around the area so they wouldn't get cold, he'd placed bluebell flames in jars and levitated them in various places around their picnic and he'd placed the picnic to face west so they could watch the sun set from the tallest tower in Hogwarts.

Her eyes almost started watering and she practically ran to him. "Draco, this is amazing!" She kissed him softly and he smiled.

"I'm not as bad as you might think." She rolled her eyes. "Well, not all the time anyway. Besides, I wanted our first official date to be special."

She eyed him speculatively with a small smile on her lips. "You know, when we tell them, everybody would find it a lot easier to believe that I like you if they knew you were so kind and romantic and that you treat me like this."

He snuggled into her. "Don't tell them. Knowing me like this isn't for any of them, only for you."

"So they get the arrogant prat?" She looked dubiously at him.

"Exactly." He gave her his trademark smirk and a kiss to mollify her. Their kiss deepened easily but he pulled back and she pouted. "Don't worry my lady, I will snog you to your hearts content later but for now, we eat."

They actually ended up feeding each other the delicious foods on the table, laughing, kissing and debating everything under the sun and when the stars had long since come out they made languorous love on the rug in the Astronomy Tower, taking their sweet time to explore each other.

* * *

I watched as Harry and Ron hobbled around, trying to avoid touching anything but that wasn't possible, the boils were also on the soles of their feet. I smirked, the satisfaction of my sweet _sweet_ revenge was filling me with smug pride.

I could see Blaise now, he'd moved from behind me to stand with Ginny. They were both grinning like Cheshire cats at me.

Ron was whining like a baby, wincing, muttering and very annoyed at my rejection. "But 'Mione… please. We can't do _anything_ like this, please make this go away."

"Nope, I think not. You both deserve this. You've treated me like a child and your friends like rubbish. Maybe you should spend the time thinking hard about how to apologize to everyone. Including me." I gave them my hardest glare, trying desperately not to grin back at Blaise and Ginny.

They both started spluttering about their reputed innocence in a desperate bid for a boil-free existence but I wasn't having it, there was no way I would help them out of their own mess.

* * *

He hated that he couldn't show her off as his, that he had to endure seeing all of the males in school eying her every chance they got. They were together, he and the muggleborn Hermione Granger. All of the nonsense he had sprouted when he was younger was absolute shite, he knew that now. His father had been trying hard to influence him in a certain direction when he was younger but as he'd grown up and seen the magic the muggleborns in Hogwarts could do, especially _his_ muggleborn, and he just couldn't get himself to see them as the filth his father had tried so hard to make him believe.

Oh, but it hadn't been easy. His change of world-view hadn't happened over-night at all, it had taken years for him to finally see the world with his own eyes instead of the narrowed view his parents and especially his father had provided him with. And with that change of world-view, it changed the way he saw Granger drastically. He could probably pinpoint that as the time that he started to fall for her. She was just so _good_ and with that she saw good in him, despite their shared past.

He had shared the news with his parents a few weeks ago and received no less than three howlers in return. Luckily Ginny Weasley had taught him a handy little bubble charm that would seal in the howler, so he actually hadn't heard what his parents thought at first. Well, he did have a very good guess as to what they thought of his relationship. About a week after, he'd gotten a letter from his mother, expressing her terrible disappointment in him but ensuring him that she was on his side if he really wanted this, despite whatever his father thought about the match. Really, it was the best he could have hoped for.

And now there was absolutely no denying it. He was head over heels in love with her and he wanted to show her off, hold her hand in the hallways and kiss her in public. Granger was trying to get him to agree to go to this end-of-year-secret-from-the-teachers-party in the Room of Requirement that weekend and he did _not_ want to go. He didn't want to spend the night with his hands itching _again_ to club most of the male populace at the party because they eyed his girl hungrily. But of course, she sweet-talked him into it, helped along with a few secret sessions in the library. He was like putty in her capable and rather manipulative hands and again there was absolutely no denying it, he loved it unequivocally.

* * *

I could see the gleam in the eyes of many of the spectators as I turned and stomped towards the exit. Dean Thomas approached me first.

"So Hermione, do you want to…?"

I cut him off angrily. "No!" I was still fuming from the blazing row that had halted the entire party.

A couple of other boys stepped forward from different houses, I cut them off as well. "NO! Don't you even think about it, I already have a boyfriend!"

Harry and Ron looked up from their apparent misery, shocked surprise on both their faces. "Wha…? Who?!" Aggression pouring from their every movement. Now now, this was exactly what I was trying to get them to stop doing.

I smirked at them, a very Malfoy-esque smirk, pleased that this discussion would end with me having the last victorious word. "Draco Malfoy." He met me by the exit with just one eyebrow raised at me, kissed me very possessively in front of everyone and we left the party hand in hand.

As soon as the door shut behind us, he pulled me into his arms again and moved us into a nearby alcove, practically lifting me from the stone floor and pinning me between him and the wall.

"That was fun." He chuckled and nuzzled the sensitive spot on my neck, I shivered, my usual reaction to his lovely ministrations. His soft kisses moved closer to my mouth slowly.

"Oh, do shut up you." And I kissed my love deeply.

* * *

 **And that** **'** **s the end of the road for this little one.  
I hope you liked it, please leave a review for me!**

 **HBSJ**


End file.
